Tales of Teddy
by Gartius G9
Summary: People have asked me many times about my pokemon. After this long I've decided to go out and tell my story. This is Teddy's and mine story.


People have asked me many times about my pokemon. After this long I've decided to go out and tell my story. This is Teddy's and mine story.

It all began when I was twenty four and journeying back to my hometown of Floroama town through Eterna Forest. I'm a bit of a weirdo in that when I received my first pokemon I didn't go on the 'life changing' journey that all young adolescents go on who are pressured by their parents to take. Instead I had got a job at the Pokecentre doing odd jobs that Nurse Joy needed, the latest job in question had required me to travel to Oreburgh city to pick up some specialist medicine for rock types.

Eterna Forest is as you know full of wild pokes, so you would be an idiot if you didn't have one to protect you. My one and only Pokémon is an Eevee named Vee. She scampered round my feet growling at anything that rustled. She probably didn't do much but helped keep herself satisfied. If anything it made me smile the way she tried to pounce on flowers and the like.

"Come on Vee, we need to get a move on. That Geodude's lichen isn't going to go away without us." I said, shouldering my backpack, feeling the ointment in there move around. Vee looked up at her name and scurried over a lot less twitchy. Then her ears pricked up.

"Vee?" she said and dashed off into the undergrowth.

"Vee!" I chased after her. I could barely keep up her, she was moving so fast through the trees that all I could see her was glimpses of her tail. As we got further into the forest I started to hear something. A wailing noise that louder and louder the closer we got. Then Vee stopped and I nearly crashed into her. She was quivering and looking into the clearing. I had never seen Vee act this way before and the wailing was so loud I had to look into the clearing and see what it was. Even to this day what I saw shocks me of the cruelty out there.

It was a green bear caught in a trap. Only a couple of feet tall the only striking thing that allowed me to identify the poor pokemon was a moon shaped mark on it's face. Thanks to that I realised it was a Teddiursa, and a 'shiny' one at that. It's foot was trapped in barbed wire and was cut in deep to cause bleeding. The poor thing was in such pain that I didn't blame the racket it was making.

"Good catch Vee." I told Eevee. She shook with fear and rage. "Let's see if we can save this poor cub." And I crept out into the clearing. Immediately the Teddiursa screaming stopped into a deathly silence if not for a small whimpering. "Hey there little guy." As I took a step forward Teddiursa scrambled back as far as the wire would allow. "Hey, hey." I stopped afraid that if Teddiursa carried on it would damage the foot more than it already was. "Listen, I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm here to help." Teddiursa looked unsure for a minute, but at least it has stopped moving.

"Ursa? Teddi-Ur-Sa?" It sobbed. Okay hysterical pokemon. As much a danger to themselves as others. What would Nurse Joy do in this situation?

"Okay Teddiursa I'm going to be honest here." I said carefully. "I don't speak pokemon so you're going to have to nod if you understand this."

"Urs." A nod. That was a start at least. It showed that Teddiursa was listening to me and not just panicking, now it had a wary look in its eye. I had to win it's trust.

"You're in a lot of pain aren't you?" A nod. "Yeah, that trap looks nasty." Teddiursa narrowed its eyes at me. "I don't know who did this, but it wasn't me." Teddiursa's stomach growled at me then. "You hungry?" I felt in my pockets and dug up a half melted chocolate bar. Teddiursa sniffed and turned away at this. "You sure? it's got Combee honeycomb in it." This made Teddiursa's eyes light up and reached for it. I kept my distance and stretched my hand out with the chocolate. Teddiursa grabbed the bar from my hand and ripped open the bar with his claws and started biting into it. While it was occupied I used the opportunity for a closer look at the leg. The wire was definitely in deep, didn't want to chance removing it here in case the wound gets infected. How can I handle this?

"Listen Teddiursa." It looked up, its mouth covered in chocolate. "I need to get you some help, but I can't do this here." I dropped my bag on the floor, unzipped it and started rummaging. Teddiursa peered into it curious, undoubtedly wanting more honeycomb bars. I pulled out a pair of sheers I use for trimming toenails for some of the big poke-guests that stay at the Pokecentre. Teddiursa shrank away from the thing in fear. "I need to get you to the Pokemon Centre. The only way for me to do that is to get you out of the trap using these. I promise I won't hurt you." I carefully put the sheers on the wire and aimed to cut it. Unfortunately Teddiursa moved at the last second and I cut only one of the two bits of wire wrapped around its foor. The wire jerked and caught Teddiursa on the paw. It screamed with pain and scratched down onto my arm drawing blood. In an instant Vee was between me and Teddiursa, growling at the cub.

As I said I didn't understand a word of Pokémon, however the gist of the message I could gather was Vee defending me and telling off the bear for scratching the person who was helping it. (Vee was telling Teddy how I helped out all pokemon, but that's for another time) regardless Teddiursa stopped looking aggressive and looked at me with tear soaked eyes.

"Okay Vee." I said softly. "No harm done. We need to get you to the Centre." Teddiursa looked scared, "It's okay, I'll carry you." Teddiursa hesitated briefly, then held out his arms to be carried.

What followed next went by in a blur, me clenching onto Teddiursa, him holding on just as tight with Vee leading the way with her nose finding the quickest way back to Floroama. Luckily there were no wild Pokemon around so we were safe. Arriving back at the Centre Joy and Blissey got straight to work and took Teddiursa into surgery to repair the damage. I sat outside with Vee looking at me, her head on one side trying to see if she could help.

Time went by, an hour, maybe two. I lost track. I dozed for a bit with Vee guarding me. It was at this point Vee barked, waking me. I opened my eyes to Nurse Joy smiling. "How is he?" I asked sitting up.

"Teddiursa is going to be fine. It's a good thing you got here when you did, otherwise he could have ended up with more damage." She said. "Do you want to see him?"

I nodded letting her lead the way to the ward. There wasn't many other patients staying at the time, normally in the open ward it's a lot louder than this. But with only a Geodude who was embarrassed about turning green it was relatively quiet. Teddiursa was lying on the bed, his foot in a cast and wrapped in bandages. He was barely awake, but when he saw me the parts of him eyes that were still showing lit up.

"He's still under sedation." Joy said. "No major problems, but we'll keep him under observation for a couple of days. When do you want to take him home?"

"Home? He's not my Pokemon." I said startled.

"Well that foot isn't going to get better without long term care, care which only a trainer can give to it." Joy said wisely. "We'll have to see if somebody wants it."

I looked at the Teddiursa eyes and the little smile he had on his sleepy face. Then I felt a hit on the ankle. "Ow Vee!" She looked angry and headbutted me again. I looked from her to Teddiursa. I sighed. "you're right, it's my responsibility." I put my hand into Teddiursa's paw and squeezed and to my surprise he squeezed back. "Okay kiddo, what are we going to call you?"

"Teddi-" The Pokemon breathed in deeply as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

"Alright then." I smiled as Vee ran round chasing her tail with Joy giggling at her. "Your name is Teddy."

And that was that. The beginning of the tale of Teddy and me.


End file.
